1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sand-belt finishing machine having a reciprocal movement mechanism, and more particularly to a sand-belt finishing machine having a reciprocal movement mechanism that produces a driving force to pull and push the first roller, so that the first roller is oscillated successively and produces a vibration or shock force on the sand belt, so as to remove and clear the powder chips attached on the surface of the sand belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sand-belt finishing machine is a working machine that is used to finish the surface of the wooden material. A conventional sand-belt finishing machine in accordance with the prior art comprises a transverse roller, and a sand belt wound around the surface of the roller. When in use, the wooden material is passed through the lower side of the roller which is being rotated, so that the wooden material is rubbed and finished by the sand belt on the surface of the roller, thereby achieving a finishing effect. The powder chips attached on the surface of the sand belt need to be removed and cleared during a long-term utilization. In general, the sand belt is fixed on the sand-belt finishing machine, so that the user needs to use a tool, such as a brush, to clear the powder chips attached on the surface of the sand belt when the sand belt is being rotated, thereby causing inconvenience to the user, and thereby wasting the manual work. In addition, if the wooden material is passed through the lower side of the roller in an oblique or skew manner, a partial area of the surface of the wooden material is not finished by the sand belt, thereby decreasing the finishing effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional sand-belt finishing machine.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sand-belt finishing machine having a reciprocal movement mechanism, wherein the eccentric unit produces a driving force to pull and push the first roller, so that the first roller is oscillated successively and produces a vibration or shock force on the sand belt, so as to remove and clear the powder chips attached on the surface of the sand belt.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a sand-belt finishing machine having a reciprocal movement mechanism, wherein the first roller is oscillated successively, so that the sand belt produces a transverse displacement so as to increase the contact area between the sand belt and the surface of the wooden material, thereby enhancing the finishing effect.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a sand-belt finishing machine having a reciprocal movement mechanism, comprising:
a main body;
a swingable support rack mounted on the main body;
a finishing device mounted on the main body; and
an eccentric device mounted on the main body; wherein:
the finishing device includes a first roller mounted on the swingable support rack, a second roller, and a sand belt mounted around the first roller and the second roller;
the eccentric device includes an eccentric unit, and a pull lever, wherein the eccentric unit of the eccentric device is secured on the support rack, and the pull lever of the eccentric device has a first end connected to the eccentric unit of the eccentric device, and a second end secured on the main body; and
the finishing device is operated to drive the eccentric device to move synchronously, so that the first roller is oscillated by movement of the eccentric device.